


heaven

by debilitas



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Service Top, Trans Male Character, Trans Mirage | Elliott Witt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debilitas/pseuds/debilitas
Summary: Makoa on his knees, head bowed and speaking of Heaven. Worshipping at the altar that is his lover; humbled, adoring.
Relationships: Makoa Gibraltar/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta’d, cranked out in like an evening. gibraltar sexy, I’m @gibraltane on twt  
> trans mirage with top chop

"You taste like Heaven."

As golden beams of waning sunlight stream into the room, the two men resemble a religious scene. Makoa on his knees, head bowed and speaking of Heaven. Worshipping at the altar that is his lover; humbled, adoring.

Muscle memory kicks in, and Elliott's lips stretch into a crooked grin. "’Course I do."

That quip earns him a nip on the soft flesh of his inner thigh. It's quickly mended by a trail of gentle kisses further up the muscle, wet and open-mouthed.

Makoa, as always, appears to be in his element. Each movement is confident, posture comfortable and relaxed. A few tendrils of dark hair are hanging in front of his brow, doing little to conceal his content expression. Lids heavy, cheeks flushed, corners of his mouth upturned.

He stops at Elliott's hip, nuzzling the outline of bone. Elliott feels his belly twist into knots, warmth spreading to his already overheated lower half. His dick is erect and twitching, still slick from Makoa's saliva and his own arousal.

Sex with Makoa is more seductive than carnal. Made up of soft kisses, a gentle hand, humid words murmured into Elliott's ear. Foreplay extends for the entire duration, until he feels himself melting into the mattress below. 

And they _have_ to be looking at one another. It's the one thing Makoa remains insistent on: good old-fashioned missionary. Doesn't matter which one of them is taking their turn on top, as long as their gazes eventually lock together. 

Makoa will cradle the back of Elliott's skull, keeping him in place, watching him whimper and gnaw his lower lip. Press their foreheads together until they're breathing the same air, thrusting deep and steady.

Elliott pushes some stray strands of hair away from his face, watching Makoa appreciate the lines of his body like it's the first time. Caressing and kissing him with something that can only be reverence, a big hand smoothing over his chest. Dark brown curls start at the base of his dick and creep up his abdomen in a thick line, stretching across meticulously formed pectorals.

Makoa's fingers are especially gentle when they trace the scars on the underside of the muscle, ultimately thumbing the bud of a nipple before taking it into his mouth. Encircling it with his warm tongue, shooting Elliott a glance in search of approval.

When he gets it, he begins to suck at the delicate skin, in time with the movements of his tongue. Other hand playing with the parallel nipple, Elliott's world closes in until it's just the soft heat of Makoa's mouth.

Elliott's breath hitches, and he starts to squirm uncontrollably. Tangles his fingers in Makoa's hair, babbling a string of _please, baby, right there—_

Then it stops, wet heat abruptly stolen from him, and Elliott can't suppress a needy whine. It's quickly swallowed by Makoa's mouth on his own, breaking through the seam of his lips. Curling both arms around the expanse of the other man's shoulders, rocking his hips in an erratic rhythm. 

"Y'know, I appreciate all this," Elliott pauses to kiss Makoa's cheekbone, and tuck some hair behind his ear. "Kissing, sucking; all very romantic. But, please—“

Makoa abruptly slots a big hand between his thighs. Rubs a semicircle around his dick and he throws his head back, losing himself in the much needed friction. Makoa leans in close, speaking directly into his ear.

"This what you need?" He chuckles, low in his throat, rubbing at the engorged clit faster than before. "Hm?"

"Y-Yeah. Yeah," Elliott swallows hard, and a wide finger slips inside him with ease. " _Makoa—_ “

The digit is blunt and calloused and warm. Perfect and familiar with his body, curling at all the right angles. A second one slides in beside it, providing a welcomed stretch, and Elliott is all but riding his partner's hand. Digs his fingernails into the strong muscle of Makoa's back, pistoning his hips to meet every movement.

Makoa sets a relentless pace, burying both fingers to the knuckle, curling them on the upstroke. Holds Elliott's hip in a bruising grip, kissing his neck, murmuring praise against the exposed skin. 

Out of the corner of an eye, Elliott can see Makoa watching him intently. Warm brown eyes soak up every detail of his mad dash for release, unyielding. He cocks his head to meet the other man's gaze and knows he couldn't break it, even if he wanted to.

They're locked together like this, connected by an unbreakable bond. Elliott's blood is molten in his veins, every heated kiss burning the column of his throat. Feels his orgasm form at the base of his spine and surrenders himself to it shamelessly. Starting to hurriedly tug at his dick, he tries to choke out a warning of his approaching climax.

"I'm gonna—" He begins, but Makoa hushes him. 

"I got you," Makoa replies, voice the warmest and safest sound Elliott's ever heard.

A few more deliberate thrusts, his own fingers tight around his dick, and he's coming. Feels his eyes briefly roll back in his skull, chest heaving, and panting through his open mouth. Watches Makoa's fingers continue to pump in and out of him, slowing until they reach a complete stop. Their removal leaves Elliott with a particular feeling of emptiness that he's quickly distracted from.

Exhaustion seeping into every limb, he leans lazily into Makoa's touch, takes each kiss he's offered. Curls up in the strongest arms he's ever known, burying his face in the warmth of Makoa's chest.

Makoa hums contentedly, speaking against the crown of Elliott's head. "Heaven."


End file.
